Rift Jumpers: Naruto
by Inuyashalover8706
Summary: Ok Me and my brother get sucked in a rift and are transported to different areas in the Naruto world. Has all characters but in a kind of secondary way. Rated T for Safety.
1. The beginning

Looking back I see a portal of some kind rapidly closing behind me and sand dunes surrounding me. I drop in pain as three kunai hit me leg in rapid succession. "Shitake" I yell screaming and pull the first and most deeply imbedded out first.

Looking around I see the thrower of said kunai. _What in the world, Haruno Sakura. Oh man, I've switched dimensions. That's what that portal was for. _Hitting the ground I turn and see the KazeKage building. _Sand Village that would explain my clothing. _

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura screams as she examines my wounds cutting my black form fitting pants. I think quickly of a name.

"Mitosu Asoka."

"This is stupid. Just send her to the village hospital, Haruno-san." Hyuuga Neji grumbles.

"We were the ones that injured her." Hyuuga Hinata mumbles touching her pointer fingers together. Neji just looks away annoyed.

"Thank you, Haruno-san." I say gritting my teeth to keep from giving Neji a smart aleck remark.

"You're welcome." she says as she finishes. Flexing my leg making sure I can walk on it I pick up the kunai I had dropped after falling. Putting it in my belt that was belting my white tunic together. I walk away with a wave to Hinata and stroll through town.

"You should be in class." a chunin yells from my right side and drags me to the sand village ninja academy. He pushes me unceremoniously into a classroom. The instructor doesn't even blink an eye as he continues to rattle on about chakra flows.

Sitting down in an empty seat I am extremely glad that I had a mask that covered most of my American features. The instructor drones on for a couple more hours about the importance of something or another. Perking up slightly when he talks about platoon movements I take notes on everything.

After he finishes I sneak into a less advanced class and study up on what they are doing and learn how to reach into my chakra. After all this I settle lightly on a rooftop nearby.

I start to study my notes. _Ok, so first I have to even out my chakra. It really is a good thing I sat in on that other class. _Sitting with my heels crossed I attempt to concentrate.

"You'll never learn anything that way. That's for babies" A boy says almost right next to me. Glaring his way I think whether I actually want to answer him.

"Well excuse me. Maybe you could show me then I wouldn't have to." I snap back.

"True, but first introductions. I am Anozu Sukoya but you can call me Sukoya-san" he says tilting his head to look at me. Looking at him I watch him put a hand on his hand flattening some of his blond spikes in his hair.

Chuckling at the look I calm down. "Well Sukoya-san, my name is Mitosu Asoka. You can call me Asoka-chan." I say smiling at him but then remember he may not be able to see it. Not trusting him enough to take my mask down yet though.

He puts a hand up to help me up but I ignore it and get up myself. "Okay, first all you really have to do is..."


	2. Teams

"Your teams will be announced in order. Team 1 is Anoza Sukoya, Zenoza Atiku, and Mitosu Asoka with Titsu Makuta as their jounin instructor. Team 2 ..." Our instructor from the academy says. Ignoring him I look at Sukoya who is two seats down from me and Atiku who is the row below. I wink at Sukoya who gives his trademark smile flattening his spiky hair with his hand. Atiku grins and coughs covering an exclamation.

Looking around I see several people either looking rejected or insanely happy as their teams get called. I look to see the man that was called to be our instructor. He had short black hair and deep green eyes. Taking in his green vest jacket with its many pockets and his long brown pants. My eyes settle on his katana.

Sukoya coughs and my attention rivets back to the instructor just in time for him to tell us to go eat lunch. Makuta-Sensei stands in front of me and my new teammates. "We will train after lunch. I suggest you get to know each other." he says then turns away. Heading outside Sukoya and Atiku fall in next to me.

I glance to see Atiku is wearing a black skin tight shirt and grey cargo pants. "Normal spot?" he says looking at me.

"Yeah, if you can catch up" I say then start off as we had just made it outside. Taking off running I hear Sukoya laugh and he starts running next to me. Winking at our old joke that we had used to make ourselves faster we take off running.

We get to our spot. Looking at our rooftop retreat I feel the wind start to pick up. Picking up some sand I pour it watching it blow away. Atiku and Sukoya both nod knowing that a sandstorm was coming. We eat our food quickly. Breaking out my ramen I smile.

Noticing that Atiku is staring at me I wipe my face thinking there is something on my face. Looking at my napkin I see nothing on it. "What is it?" I ask slightly annoyed. He runs his hand over his slicked back hair his grey eyes riveted on my lower face.

"Never seen the bottom your face. You're not Japanese." he says bluntly.

"You're just figuring that out." Sukoya says being a smart aleck.

"Sorry, it's just that after I um, lost someone important to me I've worn this. I still wonder if he ever got back home." I say a sad look in my eyes. They both put a hand on my shoulders.

Smiling at them both I stand up looking at the approaching storm. "Wonder what training is going to be?" I wonder out loud not wanting to talk about that anymore.

"We will see how long you can stand being in a sandstorm." Mukata-Sensei says as he appears behind my right shoulder. I jump forward startled.

"What can we use Sensei?" Sukoya says stifling a laugh. Shooting a glare his way I look at Mukata-Sensei.

He looks at me as I hide a smirk I had been doing this for two years and knew what we would need. "What is on you right now and your chakra? I suggest you talk to each other." he says then disappears in a flurry of sand.

Sukoya instantly turns to me. "How do we do your sand protection jutsu?" he asks. I look at them both and pull some cloth out of my belt pouch on my right hip. Motioning to Sukoya I wrap any of his skin that would show just in case he lost control of his chakra.

"This is a trust building exercise. She wants you guys to trust me enough that I can keep you safe and for me to trust you not to run at an important time. Finishing wrapping Atiku I tuck my mask tightly not even thinking to wrap my arms and hands.

I stand at an equal distance between Sukoya and Atiku. They look at me and know not to move. "You are going to focus your chakra in front of you and then combine it to the edges of everyone else. Like this." I say and show them how I did it.

Sukoya and Atiku get it right just as the storm rolls over us. The wind whips around us and the sand hits our chakra barrier hard. Feeling Sukoya and Atiku strengthen their respective parts of the barrier I concentrate hard I read the flow of the sand outside of the barrier. This wasn't going to be a very long storm.

We sit there for about an hour before all of the sudden Atiku loses control of his chakra. Shifting my barrier to protect Atiku and Sukoya I fell the sand bite into my unprotected arms and hands. Atiku corrects his chakra control and I revert back to protecting myself and connect my chakra with everyone else.

My arms and hands drip blood onto the sand. Feeling Sukoya look at me I grit my teeth not let the moan escape my lips. "Stay put. I'll be fine." I say through gritted teeth. Just as quickly as the storm started it ended. Sukoya runs over to me. Looking at my arms and hands I start to feel dizzy from loosing blood from my raw flesh.

Sukoya starts to clean my wounds with water and then bandages my right arm. Atiku helps him handing him more bandages as he needs them. "Take my head wrap off the sand itches." I say. He very carefully takes it off and I shake my long grey hair out.

Makuta-sensei appears behind us as they start to wrap my left arm. "So the one I thought might sacrifice her well being did. You correctly figured out that this was to see how well you work as a team. I have to say you did better than the rest of the teams. Two teams are all in the hospital and the others came in about two minutes after the exercise started." he said.

He takes a look at my unwrapped hand that is dripping blood on the sand. I move the sand around and try to hide how much blood was there. "I can still train. It is not that bad I won't even scar. It just hurts nothing I can't handle." I say quickly knowing the look he was giving me.

"You were covered everywhere else." he says. Nodding I hang my head trying not to blackout. He takes my hand from Sukoya and finishes wrapping it. "That's all for today. Be ready for training tomorrow." He says and disappears.

"I'm going home." Atiku says. Nodding I turn to Sukoya.

"Go home; your mom is probably worried." I say brooking no agreement. He just smiles and turns around letting the sand envelope him and then he is gone. I collapse then and fall asleep.


	3. The beginning of the chunin exams

Oh my goodness I can't believe how long it has been since I wrote anything I am sincerely sorry that it has been so long. I hope that the wait was worth it and that you like this newest chapter. Don't forget to review please.

Walking through Konoha I take in the village. Passing Naruto's favorite noodle shop I see him, Sakura, and Kakashi. Smiling to myself I jump to a rooftop to wait for Makuta-sensei. As I am scanning the crowd for him I spot a masked boy who seems oh so familiar. He had a mask on that reminded me of Zabuza but he was taller than all of the people around him.

Looking away I see Sensei walking up the street. Chuckling in my head I sneak to a tree limb right above him. _Got ya this time, Sensei._ "Come on you three troublemakers, we have things to do." He calls out not knowing that I am right above him bending so he can't see me until I am ready.

"Where is Asoka-chan?" he asks my teammates who are trying not to look at me. Seeing it as the perfect moment I tap his shoulder not having that far to reach since he is pretty tall. He falls backwards startled. Dropping to the ground I laugh as he gets up brushing himself off.

"Shall we go?' he says eyeing me. _Oh man, I'm in for it next training session._ As Makuta-sensei turns around I give a high five to Sukoya.

"You two owe me a thousand yen." I say as we follow behind him. Sukoya and Atiku flip me a thousand yen. Someone flips me two thousand yen. Looking at it's source, I see Makuta-sensei looking back. He gives me a thumbs up and I smile at him as he looks forward.

I hear a chuckle and see Jiraiya_. One day I'm going to be like you_. Fingering my katana that was slung across my hip. It was longer than most katana but I could use it with deadly accuracy. Thinking back to when I had first received it I smile.

**Flipping a kunai in the air I sigh**_**. We are leaving for Konoha in a couple of days for the chunin exams and I get told that even the Kazekage is watching my progress**_**. Looking over the now familiar city I see Makuta-sensei approaching with Sukoya and Atiku. Seeing sensei with a brand new katana and his old one in his belt I wonder what is going on. Jumping down in front of them I stand there. **

**"What is going on you guys?" I ask resuming flipping the kunai into the air. **

**"It's for you. Your teammates want to celebrate your coming to Sunagakure, so we went out and had this made since you are so good with mine." Makuta-Sensei says. My shaking hands reach out and take the katana. They brush against the brushed leather wrapping on the hilt and I smile at the colors. **_**Blue and white they really do know me.**_** Bowing to hide the tears in my eyes at such a wonderful gift I stumble out a thank you. **

**Straightening up I see that Makuta-sensei and Atiku have left leaving Sukoya. He hands me a very familiar kunai. "I haven't seen that kunai since I left it on a rooftop. Where did you find it?" I say in surprise. **

**"You left it on the rooftop where we first met. Who's blood is on it?" he asks handing it to me. **

**"It's my blood. This tassel wasn't here before but thank you." I say fingering the silky threads. **

Turning away from Jiraiya I run to catch up with my team. _One day I will be like you and then I will be able to find out what happened to Jerritt._

Looking around the room I see several shinobi. _Goodness, there are a lot of people trying out for chunin_. Gulping I sit in the top row and casually look to see where Atiku is sitting. _Hope he does alright_. Nodding at Sukoya I rivet my attention to where a man about 5' 11" is standing his twin scars run down his face. Looking at his black trench coat and high collared button up shirt I could tell he meant business.

He sets a test in front of us and explains the rules. Thinking as he is talking an idea comes to me. _Well if they want us to cheat and not get caught then this should be easy. Hopefully Atiku figures it out. _Mumbling "Sand Mirror Jutsu" I make a mirror on the ceiling so that I can see the test answers around me.

Reading the questions which got increasable more difficult as time went on I jot down the answers from what looked like a remarkably old genin. _For some reason he looks to old to be a genin._ Smiling I look back down at my paper after memorizing the answers on his paper that he had written down so far.

All of the sudden a kunai hits the boys paper right next to me. He quietly gets up and walks out of the room his teammates joining him. Gulping I position the mirror to where Atiku can see the answers which he indicates with a nod of his head. Breathing a sigh of relief as Atiku finishes I dismiss the mirror. Looking up I can see that already over half of the room had been eliminated.

Glancing at Sukoya he gives me a thumbs up and then looks back down at his paper almost as if he can divine the tenth question. My palms get sweaty as the time runs on and more and more genin are eliminated. With just ten minutes left the examiner Morino Ibiki clears his throat.

Seeing a bead of sweat running down Atiku face I start getting flushed from the anticipation. "You have all passed." He states simply and leaves. We all sweat drop and I put my head in my hands. Sitting there stunned I am surprised when a shinobi crashes through the window.

"Okay, my little maggots you are now under my grip for the second part of the exam. I am your second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. You will report to 44th Battle Zone tomorrow morning." she then turns and leaves.

Looking at Sukoya we both crack up and then disappear in a flurry of sand meeting in a spot out on the street. "You ready for the second part of the exam." I say. He just shrugs but slowly the smile he was hiding appears.


	4. Part two of the exams and a surprise

Surprise, this is for those of you that are still reading kind of to make up for not writing in so long. It's actually a couple of scenes rolled into one. Reviews would be appreciated.

I stand in the crowd in front of 44th Battle Zone. My eyes scan the assembled genin with a careless ease until I notice a familiar gleam in the masked boy's eyes. _Jerritt used to get the same look in his eyes when he was plotting something evil_. Before I can look any further at him he moves behind a tree.

I turn my attention back to the proctor, Mitarashi Anko, she begins to brief us on what we need to do. "This is a test of survival, After we are finished here you will then turn your paperwork over to my fellows over there and then head over to which ever gate you have chosen. There are three rules, one, you must be back in five days. Two, all three of your teammates must be fully functional. Three, don't die." she says then turns and leaves.

Me and my teammates turn in our paperwork to an instructor and head to the furthest gate. "Here we go, let's do it." I say to my teammates.

Sitting on a tree branch I watching a team below my team set up what they probably thought was a clever trap. The only problem was going to get at the team without setting off the trap or them springing it. My visible eye narrows to a slit while I try to figure it out. Glancing at Atiku I get his attention and proceed to give him the hand signals to tell him what to do. He nods and repeats the hand signals to show that he understood.

Jumping two trees over he drops onto the ground a fake scroll in his hand. I smile to think of the surprise those poor genin were in for. The scroll was actually sand very cleverly disguised to make someone think that the scroll was real. He quickly dispatches the weakest ninja in the group with a quickly placed hit to the back of the head.

Then he uses the one jutsu he was good at to transform into the said ninja. Looking at him in a normal leaf village costume was weird beyond itseld. What with the long white shorts and short sleeve black t-shirt. He goes and talks to the others to distract them while I drop quiet as a whisper behind them. I pull their scroll out of where they thought they had cleverly hid it. I give a gentle nudge to Atiku with a small wisp of sand to tell him that I have got it. He automatically goes into what he had noticed this kind does when he has to use the bathroom.

Me and Sukoya disappear and Atiku joins us in a minute. "That was fun." I say holding both of our scrolls. The bored look on my face gives no brook that we needed more of a challenge. Sukoya just shrugs while Atiku just kind of stands there.

"Well, what do we do, do we set traps or just go to the tower?" Sukoya asks. I think for a minute tapping a tree branch with my finger.

"It doesn't matter to me." I say shrugging my shoulders slightly.

" Let's head to the tower but if we can let's try to screw up the others." Atiku says. Nodding with Sukoya I pull out the map that we where given at the very start. Right before I put the scroll down I see an engraving that almost makes me fall off of the tree. Taking a closer look I see a squid punching a shark.

Looking around my surroundings for the person who might have done this I mutter underneath my breath " That's for eating Samuel L. Jackson in Deep Blue Sea." Laughing even harder I turn my attention back to the map. My teammates look at me with a weird look.

"Where did that come from?" Atiku asks.

"Something from a life I don't live anymore." I say with a hitch in my voice. Sukoya snakes his arm around my waist and gives a short squeeze.

"It'll be alright." he says as I nod in agreement. Giving his hand a tight squeeze we head off for the tower.

Stretching I sit in my room with my face wrappings in a pool beside me on the lacquered floor. My knee length light grey hair floats in the small breeze coming through the window. The night sky was especially beautiful tonight making me miss my desert home. Looking at the now familiar stars I sigh thinking of the ones back home.

Feeling eyes on me I look to see Sukoya watching me. He had long divested his shirt and his abs gleamed dully in the moonlight streaming through the window. Knowing my face was mostly in shadow I just look back outside as he flops onto my bed. He sprawls out his muscular form on my cotton sheets.

"Your better than us, you know that and you haven't left yet, why?" he asks innocently. I look at his haphazard hair and feel my heart constrict as he answers the one question I had tried to stay away from. Sensei had already asked and was looking for anew sensei for me but I seemed to refuse every one he had yet to present me for some reason or another.

I turn around as he stares at me intently waiting for my answer. Feeling my breath catch in my throat as I was going to have to admit something that I didn't want to answer to him of all people. "I can't. It's as simple as that. You all are my family, I can't lose my family again. My heart just won't take that kind of abuse again." I answer quietly with my head down looking at the floor as the tears began to flow just like in sensei's office the first time he asked me that question.

"Your holding yourself back because your afraid of losing us." he states simply. Turning to the window I try to get my tears in check. My hair floats in the wind that seemed to pick up when I started to cry. Sukoya steps in front of me and in an action that surprises both of us he takes me in his arms with a remarkable gentleness. I lean into his muscular frame crying even harder now. He runs his fingers through my hair knowing from the last time I cried so openly that this is the one thing that could calm me down.

After my tears start to slow he pulls me away from him so he could look at me. Bating my tears away with his hand he seems startled when I hold his hand on my cheek. "Remember not to look into my sharingan." I say quietly remember this is why I usually just kept my wrappings on. Looking at him I start to put a hand over my sharingan eye when he stops me. He looks directly into my eyes and I can already feel my eye start to work. Falling into that special realm I see his form inside.

"This is incredibly dangerous what are you thinking." I scream at him.

"So I can do this." he says and kisses me gently. I stand there surprised as he deepens the kiss pulling my head closer. Losing myself I think that maybe all my eye is good for isn't just bloodshed.

"You can lose your mind in here. This isn't safe." I say pulling away gently.

"Why are you so afraid? I know you lost your brother but it sounds like others too." he says taking my hands as he takes in my form in this strange parallel place. Looking around at the surroundings for the first time since I had ever used my sharingan I see home.

"I lost my entire family that day. It hurts so bad sometimes I cry for the pain of it." I say as I pull us out of my parallel world. Looking at Sukoya I make sure he hasn't felt any side effects from being in that world. He smiles at me and pulls me closer.

" Do you think that maybe we want you too. We can see it when we are on missions and even so far into the chunin exams that you should have already gone for more specialized training. Promise me that after the exam you will get more training from someone who can get you to the level you are supposed to be at. You won't lose us." he says

I nod my head as I pick up my wrappings. I start to put them back on when I feel Sukoya start to help me. Smiling because now I know that my wrappings won't have any open spots I let him finish. "We should probably get to bed. We face our opponents tomorrow." I say. He nods and transports to his rooms in a flurry of sand.

you lost


	5. A shocking conclusion to the chunin exam

**For those that are reading this which I would be happy if anyone was here is the update you all have deserved. Thank you AnimeGirlieGirl for your well push to get me updating this. I will update this once a week hopefully till the conclusion. **

Standing in the arena surrounded by walls I look at the area around me. The trees in the corner would be good cover but didn't give me much room to maneuver. The tall boy I had noticed when we first arrived at Konoha was standing in the arena as well. Taking in his wrapped face that was a good foot and a half taller than me I grumble. Turning my attention to the jonin in the arena with us my mind spins with plans. The jonin disappears in a flurry of leaves letting the match start. Before my mind can settle my opponent launches a punch at my right side. Somersaulting backwards I avoid his punch and get some distance.

Marking the dirt where my left foot is I take in the soil quality while my eyes on my target. _Good loose dirt not too much different than sand so I can use my sand jutsus without wasting too much chakra making it into sand. _Seeing him throw a kunai in my direction with what suspiciously looked like an exploding tag I fling a tall sand barrier jutsu. Standing in the shadow I notice what looks to be a set of legs arising. Dropping the barrier I see him right on the other side. Swinging at me with his kunai I bend and he misses.

Jumping backwards into the tree line I jump into the air when I see another set of legs start to appear. _Shadow based moves I see._ "Sand Blizzard." I scream setting off another jutsu to over what I was doing. Cutting my thumb with my kunai I summon a tall dog-sized desert fox. "Figures you can't finish what you start so you call me." The fox says with contempt.

"Shut up and just get to work I need you to keep him busy he is a shadow manipulator." I say gritting my teeth.

Pulling my katana out of the sheath on my hip and using the sand to hide my movements I dart in close to my opponent. Noticing to late the kunai he swiped at me it cut my wrapping covering my sharingan eye and face. " Damn, damn, and double damn." I mumble as the sand jutsu starts to run its course. Yanking the bandages off I feel my hair tumble down obscuring people sight of my face but not mine.

Using my blizzard needles jutsu I hear someone cry out from the granuales of sand becoming razor ship piercing needles around my opponent. Nodding I strike with my katana at him only to cut away the bandages on his face. Through the blood I see a face that I had never thought to see again.

"Teresa." He whispers.

"Baki" I whisper back.

Nodding he puts his fists down and drops his kunai. Tears streaming down my face I step towards him. When I get close I pull back my fist and him in upside the head. "I apologize but if you ever scare me like that I am going to cut you to pieces." I scream at him.

Shaking his head he just hugs me. Looking at each other we both bend at the waist towards the gathered Kages. "We resign from the contest." We say at the same time.


End file.
